Additives and Extras
by littlemisslol
Summary: A oneshot series for my other story Absolute Zero (wherein North through au reasons is Jack's adoptive father and it's cute). You don't need to read AZ first, though I would recommend it, as there's a small summary of everything crucial beforehand. This is basically a set of oneshots adding onto the first few chapters of AZ, thus meaning Baby Jack being a shit and North being epic
1. Chapter 1

**ADDITIVES AND EXTRAS** (A subsection of Absolute Zero)

**(A quick fyi)** For those who haven't read Absolute Zero, as of this story you're not really missing much. Long story short, Pitch attacks a group of Winter Spirits, but leaves behind a baby Jack Frost by accident. North finds baby Jack, and basically becomes surrogate dad to him. This is a collection of one shots and add ons that take place in that verse.

That is literally it. That's what you missed. You legitimately know everything you need to for this to make sense. Congrats :D

**AND NOW THE STORY**

**CHAPTER ONE – BROKEN BONES**

The day Jack Frost breaks his arm is one of the worst days in North's life.

It begins like this.

Jack is seven when it happens; he's still small enough for North to lift in one hand. He's still tiny and small and oh so very _breakable_ that is scares North to leave the child alone for more than an hour. Jack is the type of child that gets into trouble very easily, but doesn't always know his way out of it. North has spent countless hours lumbering after the boy as he sprints down the halls towards something dangerous, so many, in fact, that he's pretty sure that he's learned almost all of Jack's tricks.

Almost being the key word here.

Because one day Jack just up and disappears around a corner, and North can't find him for three hours. North knows he shouldn't really be worried, what with this becoming a very common thing, but the Russian can't help but fret slightly. Jack's so _small_, even for a normal child his age. The ice sprite looks like a soft breeze could knock him over, which may or may not have been intentional considering his mode of flying.

God, North hated the flying, but it made Jack too happy to be banned entirely.

So when Jack does go missing, North's eyes go skyward as he wanders down the hallways towards the globe room, and he isn't surprised to see a small flash of white and blue zipping around amongst the flying toys that constantly fluttered around the large amphitheatre.

He is, however, surprised when one of the toys suddenly crashes into another (a failure in the wings design would later be pinpointed as the culprit), knocking the second toy off course and spiraling out of control. Not a ridiculously uncommon thing.

What's uncommon about this particular event is the fact that the secondary crash victim careens out of control and smashes right into Jack, startling the boy and sending him crashing into the floor mural of the four Guardians.

North's already moving as soon as he sees Jack's control on the wind waver, rushing towards where he thinks the child will land, but his heart sinks when he hears the harsh thump and pained shriek of his child hitting the ground.

And then the _crying._

There's a split second of shocked silence before Jack's first pained wail pierces the room, followed quickly by high pitched sobbing. North continues rushing with urgency across the platform to where a small group of yetis has gathered from where they too had tried to catch the falling sprite.

"Let me through!" North barks at them, worry lacing his tone. "Let me see!"

The yetis part at his asking, quickly splitting the group in two lest they incur North's wrath. Jack's sitting in the centre of the circle, having crashed on the circular center of the mural. Tears wash through his blue eyes as he blubbers, his tiny breaths hitching and gasping as he raises one of his arms in a silent demand to be picked up. North is quick to comply, sweeping Jack up in his broad arms as gently as he can so as to not irritate any injuries.

Jack holds up his other arm, the one he hadn't reached for North with, and claims that "It hurts, Norf, real bad!" between bouts of tears. With growing dread North feels around the arm, and his heart sinks when he feels the definite signs of a break.

He hugs Jack close, rubbing the child's back, murmuring nothings to the wailing child.

"Shh," He tells Jack, picking the child up and carrying him through the vast halls of Santoff Claussen. "It is alright little one, I am here, shhh all will be well."

Jack sniffles and clings to North with his good arm, the tears only coming in small waves as he slowly calms down. A little trooper, he is, North muses. His boy was much stronger than he looks. Not that that would make North stop worrying for him, but at it was a nice thought at least.

At last North arrives at a small room used as a medical ward of sorts. The yetis and North himself hardly ever got hurt or sick, but it was a good idea to have on site nonetheless. One of the more medically inclined yetis quickly shuffled Jack to one of the three beds in the med ward before forcing North out of the room.

It was for the best, North thought sadly, as he didn't think his old heart could take seeing Jack's bone having to be reset.

But _god_ hearing it wasn't any better. When a sharp _snap_ and Jack's screaming begins anew, it takes all of North's self restraint to not go in and give whoever hurt his cold little child a black eye. So instead he takes to pacing, growling at anyone who comes too close as he walks back and forth in front of the closed door separating him from his little boy.

Eventually the yeti comes out of the room, declaring that Jack was going to be fine, the break had been clean and thus easily set, but that the child would need lots of rest and quiet to heal quickly. North thanked the yeti before rushing inside. Jack was sitting on the small bed, wrapped in so many blankets he looked much like a burrito, with a curious expression on his face as he poked and prodded at his new cast.

"Norf!" He shrieked happily as his guardian came in the room. "Lookit what Sherry gave me!" He waves the blue cast in the air haphazardly. North quickly banishes the sad expression from his face and paints on a joyful one instead.

"Is wonderful!" He laughs, sitting on the bed next to Jack. "I see she let you pick ze colour."

Jack nods in the overzealous bursts only a child could pull off, before declaring quite seriously that _blue is the best colour, North._

North stays with Jack for the rest of the day. Apparently Phil calls the other Guardians at some point because they all trickle in at some point. Tooth appears first, demanding to know if her _Sweet Tooth_ is okay or not. When she sees the cast she looks ready to cry, even though Jack is ecstatic at it's presence, claiming that it makes his arm look armoured and therefore more dangerous, therefore more awesome.

Bunny arrives next, toting chocolate and healing medicines from his garden. Jack is happy to take the former, but no so happy to see the latter, declaring that medicine was for babies and that he could heal on his own, thank you very much. Bunny would later inform North that the actual medication was _in_ the chocolate, and that the supposed "medicine" were actually placebos. Crafty rodent. Jack also takes great delight in forcing Bunny to paint his cast all the colours of the rainbow.

Sandy is last to arrive, but only by half an hour. The dreamweaver pats Jack on the head, and tells the boy that he's very brave to have fallen from such a height and only come away with a broken arm. Jack smiles at that, exuberantly declaring that he was going to be a Guardian when he grew up, because he was so tough he'd make Pitch Black shake in his boots!

Jack forces all the Guardians to sign his cast, and North even adds a signature for Manfred the stuffed rabbit at the child's request. The child, once getting over the initial shock of the fall and the pain, is back to his usual happy self, bouncing off the walls and laughing everywhere he goes. North tries to keep him in bed for the first week, but after three ridiculously well constructed escape attempts the Russian admits defeat and lets Jack go back to his daily schedule of running rampant and causing hell.

But no flying. Jack even agrees without argument to this, claiming that he didn't want to break his other arm before the first one healed.

As morbid a thought as it was, if it keep Jack literally grounded North would take it.

North also dotes on Jack for the next month it takes for the child to heal, giving Jack whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Six stories in one night? Go for it. New toys for each hour of the day? Already done. Candy for dinner? Hells yeah.

Jack was ecstatic with all the added attention, especially since this means he can swindle North into letting him sleep in his bed. Jack didn't like the dark very much; it had always seemed to leer at him with promised pain.

But that is where North finds himself, laying in bed with a book in one hand and a sleeping child curled up and pinning the other. Jack's breath is even and quiet, and North can't help but get distracted as he runs a soft finger over the child's cast.

His kid was hurt, and it was North's fault for not catching him in time. This is when North makes a vow he hopes he'd never have to keep. If Jack ever fell again, North would _always_ be there to catch him.

**A/N** Ohhhhhh shit yeah, we're doing this son. AW YISSSS. Heads up, the chapters in this story are all going to be shorter than the chapters in Absolute Zero, just because they all focus on one particular instance as opposed to the years taken up by a chapter in the main story.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: A DAY WITH THE MARCH HARE**

North asks much of his friends, his fellow Guardians, while raising Jack. He's got so much to do and there are only so many hours in a day, that every once in a while he must ask help of one of them. That honour in sheep's clothing usually falls to Bunny.

It begins like this.

Only months after the chaotic day of his orphaning and subsequent adoption, Jack still needs close to constant care, something North finds himself unable to give to both party's irritation. Jack because the big red man who brings food and warmth and love disappears for hours on end, and North because it makes him feel like he's already failing at parenting.

Overall, it's not an enjoyable experience for everyone involved when North's called away on business. Such as when Ombric called for North's aid, not for something life threatening, but required the Russian's skill set, and Bunny was called in on child patrol.

"Now Bunny," North says as he stomps around the workshop in a haste to prepare for the trip, "Jack has routine that must be stuck to, no exception. He must be asleep by seven, on ze dot, and he is fed at seven in ze morning, noon, and five pm. Also-"

The list just keeps coming, and poor Bunny trails behind North with a pad and paper, hastily scribbling down notes and trying to keep everything straight, knowing if anything happened to Jack then North wouldn't have second thoughts of skinning him and turning him into stew. Jack himself sits contentedly in North's arms, rabbit in hand, babbling away to himself.

North prattles off directions and tips; _x_ is Jack's favorite bedtime story, naptime is from noon until four, Jack can't sleep without his rabbit, etc, etc. Eventually the list trickles out, leaving a heavy silence between the two Guardians, which Bunny is quick to fill.

"Don't you worry mate," He says in his accented way, "Me 'nd the kid'll be fine. We'll have lots of fun." He pokes at Jack's belly lightly, causing the kid to laugh, for emphasis. North only nods, hugging Jack close to him sadly.

"I wish I could take him vith me," The Cossack says morosely, "I have never been away for as long as this."

"Two days ain't gunna kill him."

A thundering sigh. "I am knowing. But is still very long to be away from his papa."

Jack blinks blue eyes up at his guardian, tugging lightly on North's beard, happy as a clam. North takes one more hug, bringing the happy little ball of ice close, before handing the boy over to Bunny.

"I vill be back by tomorrow." He says gravely. "And remember Bunny, should anything happen to Jack, your pelt would make very nice rug on workshop floor, da?"

The rabbit gulps nervously. "Da." He repeats with a touch of fear. North smiles once more, presses a beardy-scratchy kiss to Jack's forehead to the child's delight, and is off to the sleigh launch, leaving Bunny with an armful of baby and a checklist.

Jack looks at North's retreating back, his face morphs into one looking like his is about to cry.

When said back turns around a corner and out of sight, he does.

Blue eyes fill with tears, and the little brat opens up hell, screaming his white haired head off. He squirms and kicks, shrieking wordlessly, causing a _very_ flustered Bunny to almost drop him on six separate occasions.

Bunny, for lack of better ideas, takes Jack to the study to try and calm down.

"Jack, Jack stop!" Bunny says, borderline panicking. He hasn't been babysitting for three damn minutes and the kid's already crying cripes almighty. "It's just two days, and then North'll come back and it'll all be aces you'll see!"

Why he's trying to reason with a five month year old, Bunny can't tell you. What he can tell you is that this is going to be a _very_ long two days.

(THIS IS A LINE, ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?)

Aster has been officially babysitting for two hours. Jack's stopped crying, but now they're an hour and a half behind schedule. Aster looks at his notes in one hand, with a pouting Jack in the other.

_Jack is still on formula, which can be found on the top shelf of the leftmost cabinet _his notes tell him helpfully, and Bunny thanks his looking ahead to have written them. He looks at the unhappy baby in his arm, and laughs slightly at the pout that had worked it's way onto the baby's tiny face.

"Whadda say?" He says happily, working his way towards the kitchen. "Shall we go get ya some tucker then?"

Jack babbles to himself, working his small, pale fingering into Bunny's fur, occasionally letting go to send a wonky little wave to a passing yeti. Bunny pays no mind to this, absentmindedly humming to himself as they walk through the maze like corridors of the Workshop.

When they do his kitchen, it looks like a damn bomb has gone off.

Flour and other baking ingredients coat the wall, tossed this way and that, coating the cupboards, floor, and there's even frosting on the _ceiling good god_. Bunny stands in shocked silence for a second, letting green eyes trail over the disaster, before landing on the culprits. Twelve elves bumble around in the center of ground zero, painted white with powder, trying to right themselves from where _something _had obviously gone wrong.

"Whadda think you're doing?" Bunny shouts at the elves, stomping into the kitchen guns a blazing. The elves scatter, white blurs running through his legs and into the hallways beyond. It'd be useless to try and catch them, but _dammit_ what was he supposed to do now?

Eventually Aster settles on calling for Phil, who quickly sets a team of yetis on damage control. Grabbing the formula and high tailing it out of there, Bunny retreats to a smaller, secondary kitchen, to do his work. Jack stays quiet, content to just sit around and be carried around the hallways like a sack of giggly potatoes.

Formula at last made, Aster once again hides in the study, preparing for the secondary half of the challenge. Getting Jack to eat.

The baby refuses the bottle like it's Satan incarnate, shoving at Aster's hand with angry or upset noises every time the bottle gets too close. Jack lets out a particularly loud whine when Aster all but forces the tip into his gummy mouth, before spitting it out and beginning to cry again _goddamn it_.

It takes a full goddamn hour to get Jack to eat, by the end of which Aster is ready to just chuck the kid at Phil and _run the hell away_. How North dealt with this crap every day was beyond Bunny, and Bunny honestly _liked kids_.

Once Jack's _finally_ finished his bottle, Aster's ready to cry with relief. "Atta boy, frostbite." He says quietly, burping the brat before trying to remember what came next. He's pretty sure it's naptime now, but not by much. Quickly checking the clock, Aster's dismayed to see it was already around three, thus a nap would be useless. By the time the kid got settled down (and god has Aster heard enough horror stories to not want to go _near_ there) and asleep, it'd be time for bloody playtime.

So... _shit_.

(THIS IS A LINE, ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?)

Bath time had been hell. Aster _never_ wants to talk about it ever again _ever_. So many goddamn bubbles, he can't help but shudder at the memory. At least Jack had had fun in the ten minutes it took to find him in the wave of suds. So Bunny got points there.

But it's still half an hour past bedtime and Aster's nothing to show for it other than a pajamaed baby and a hell of a headache. Jack refuses to go in his crib, even as Bunny tries to force him, the little brat just grabs onto the edge and _holds_, and Aster's too scared of breaking him to force his arm away. Jack's apparently turned this into a game, as the boy laughs and giggles and finds new ways of not sleeping.

However, Aster eventually gets Jack in the crib to the child's dismay. Jack just looks up at Aster with huge watery eyes, looking ready to start wailing. The frazzled rabbit just glares down at him, crossing his furry arms. "Aw no," He says, "Yer gunna have ta sleep sometime frostbite, and that time is _now_ whether you like it or not."

Jack just fumbles around his crib for a bit, rolling around slightly and flopping around (which is, admittedly, hilariously cute), before looking confused and seeming to search his crib.

Before opening his mouth and _wailing _louder than any kid has a right to.

Aster's forced to pull his ears down to block out the noise in fear of going deaf. Grumbling slightly, Aster pokes at the kid, doing his best to find the problem. Was he hungry? Not likely, the kid had all but chugged his dinner in a polar opposite reaction to the lunchtime debacle. Maybe he was sick? Nah, he was a winter spirit, those guys never got sick due to their frigid body temperature freezing germs solid.

Well then, Aster puzzled, what was with the tears?

Scanning the crib, Aster saw nothing out of place. No sharp edges, no loud noise makers. Just a sobbing baby and enough pillows and blankets to drown in.

Huh.

Turning to the tiny pocketbook that at this point was more valuable to Aster than any googie in the world, Bunny flipped through to a page labeled _bedtime_.

_Jack likes to be read a story_, done, they'd read Little Red Riding Hood which was apparently a favorite.

_Jack needs to be burped before bed_, check, gross as it was.

_Jack cannot sleep without his rabbit_, ch-shit wait.

"Oh bugger." Aster says, digging through the blankets and looking for the mangy rabbit. But, to the Pooka's dismay, there was no sign of the stuffed toy. Oh god.

Only mildly panicked, Aster lifts Jack from the crib, trying his best to avoid the teary, lost little gaze directed at him, lest his heart shatter in two. Jack simply clings to Aster, sniffling every once in a while as Bunny tries and tries again to find the rabbit to no avail.

They check the kitchen and the study, they check Jack's room and even the bathroom, but no rabbit.

Aster's now at a loss as Jack begins to tear up again, probably from overtiredness. Bunny's at a loss as he sinks onto a couch, exhausted. Jack just curls in upon himself, making the little ice block look even smaller than he already was. It makes Bunny's heart want to jump off a cliff out of guilt, but he instead settles for pulling the bugger close and hugging him tight.

"Here Jack," He says softly, rubbing his nose through the kid's hair, earning him a giggle and a sleepy smile. "Since we can't find yer toy, I'll be yer stuffed bunny tonight, okay?"

Jack can't understand a word he's saying, but the child grins all the same, sinking into the nice warmth of Aster's arms (_not as warm as the big red man's, not as homey, but good enough as long as red white loud man came back_). Jack's blue eyes slip closed, and Aster breathes a sigh of relief, before eventually nodding off himself, allowing sleep to take him.

(THIS IS A LINE, ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?)

North comes back the next day, no worse for wear if not a bit tired. He's anxious to see Jack, to make sure if his little boy's okay. It's not that North doesn't trust Aster, but Aster's never been the most loving and caring of people, and Jack had never been without North for so long in all his life.

And North worried about everything when it came to Jack.

But when he comes back to the Pole to find nothing out of place, save for an overgrown rabbit and a baby passed out on the couch, North feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He nudges Bunny, telling him to _wake, old friend_.

Bunny snorts and flails a bit, the arm holding Jack flinching out of sight from the perceived threat as Aster snaps awake. North simply laughs and says hello, helping his friend to right himself.

Aster laughs slightly at his own embarrassment, before relaying the night's events to North. The Russian laughs happily at Jack's antics, though he is a little miffed at the late bedtime. Aster just shrugs and blames Jack's inability to sleep, which North guesses is fair enough.

Aster holds Jack lightly, asking the baby if he _wants to go to his papa?_ before handing the child over. Jack squeals in glee at seeing North, raising his hands to quickly tug at the white beard he so loved to abuse. Bunny laughs, settling back down into the couch as North laughs and cuddles his child close.

"Zank you, Aster." North says sincerely, holding his laughing son close.

"No problem, mate. Single parenting's tough." Bunny laughs back.

"But is worth it." North says softly, looking at his happily babbling baby with joy on his face.

"Yeah," Bunny agrees with a laugh, "I guess. If you like bein' overtired and busy all th' time."

They both have a laugh, before Aster decrees that he had to return to the Warren to prepare for his holiday. North's too distracted to say a proper goodbye, still wrapped up in greeting his little bundle of ice and love. Bunny just snorts and goes on his way, vowing that whenever North needed a sitter, Aster'd be first in line.

**A/N** Haha, new chapter! For those who wanted some quality time with Bunny, here you go! Not as much North in this chapter though, hope everyone's cool with that! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, follows, and likes, they mean so much to me! Every day there's someone new and I just squeal in joy, and those feelings power my fluff generators!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: FROM THE BABY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jack, though he doesn't even come close to remembering it, had a very eventful first few days of life, what with his orphaning and adoption and all the other delightful things North tells him happened on the day the Winter Court met it's match in Pitch Black.

It begins like this.

When Jack is born, he can't see or hear very well, but he feels cool arms holding him as a loud noise erupts from his mouth. He feels something soft and cuddly wrap around him, as the big people chitter around him happily. His cries trickle out as he's handed into another cold set of arms and large blue eyes full of tears peer down at him from the female big person's face.

"Hello," The big person says, "Hello my precious little Jack, oh my beautiful baby boy!" The woman coos at him in a loving voice, and the baby (Jack, didn't she say he was a Jack?) peers in wonder at her big blue eyes that are so _pretty_ and blue and she's so kind and gentle and Jack decides he likes this big person better than all others.

"Welcome to the world, little one." The big person sighs happily. So this place was called the world? Okay, Jack can work with this so long as the big lady stayed with him. He'd very much like that.

A secondary face peers at him besides his favorite big person, a man this time, smiling happily.

"Say hi to daddy," The Favorite-big-person says softly, brushing a lock of white hair behind her ear. Daddy? Was that this big person? Jack (he likes Jack, a good name for himself quickly Jack decides), stares at this Daddy-big-person with wonder. So many new things were happening, so many new things to look at! Jack flails slightly in his soft blue covering, which he also very much likes, trying to maneuver himself into a better position for looking at all the new things.

"He's beautiful, Eira." Daddy-big-person says softly gently taking Jack's tiny hand in his. Jack quite likes the feeling of cold coming from the Daddy-big-person, and tries to latch onto his hand in order to keep that feeling around. The man laughs, and shifts another hand under Jack, lifting Jack from Favorite-big-person's arms.

"Come on now, my boy." Daddy-big-person says. "Let's leave mama to her rest, yeah?"

Mama? Was that Favorite-big-person's name? Like Jack was a Jack, Favorite-big-person was a Mama? Then he supposes that Daddy-big-person was a Daddy then? Makes sense to him, even as he curls himself into the supposed Daddy's chest and makes a soft noise, causing the Daddy-big-person to chuckle and shift Jack into a position that would be easier to carry him.

Jack quite likes this "the world," with it's Mamas and Daddies, and all the wonderful things to look at. He snuggles into the blanket covering him and lets his eyes droop shut, feeling calm and cold and _safe_ with Daddy-big-person nearby, even if Mama-big-person wasn't there quite yet.

Jack hopes she'll come back soon, he likes her best.

(THIS IS A LINE, ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?)

When Jack wakes up, it's nice and cold, but there's no one holding him close like Daddy had been. Where was Daddy-big-person? And what about Mama-big-person? Where had they gone? Had they left him?

Jack let out a whimper at that. He didn't want to be alone! He wanted Mama and Daddy to come back! He liked them, they were cold and nice and careful with him! It was dark, where he was, and he didn't really like that either, it scared him. He was all alone with no Mamas and no Daddies and it was too dark to look at anything interesting too! This was _awful_!

Jack lets out a cry that reverberates around the room. Maybe if he makes noise a Mama or a Daddy will come and find him? Jack hopes so, even if he is nice and cold here he still wants a Mama or a Daddy to come to him and hold him and keep him cold.

Jack continues to cry, growing louder and louder as he feels more and more ignored. Eventually, however, something happens.

A light flicks on above him, bathing the room in a nice bluish light. Jack still blubbers slightly, even if he can see many interesting things around him now.

But all tears stops as a face emerges from the top of whatever it was he was lying in, and Jack is elated to see that not only is it a Mama, it's _his_ Mama! That's even better! The Mama coos at him, reaching towards him and picking him up carefully, supporting his head softly. Jack stops crying as he's brought towards the Mama, perching his head on her shoulder as she murmurs softly to him and rubs his back and sways back and forth.

Yes, this Mama was definitely the best Mama of them all, no questions asked. Jack allows himself to calm down as he runs his fingers through white hair, and the Mama laughs when he does. Jack tries to imitate the sound, but it comes out more like a burp-gurgle than anything. Oh well, maybe this Mama would teach him to make the happy laugh noise?

Jack curls into her, happy to be held and cared for. He'd been so scared, but his Mama was here and that's all that mattered to him.

His Mama was the best Mama, after all.

(THIS IS A LINE, ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?)

His Mama continues to remain the best Mama for the better part of a week. His Daddy also quickly becomes the best Daddy through making Jack feel safe and secure just by being in the room.

But it wasn't to last.

Because sometime in the early afternoon, three day old Jack is woken up by a large crash from down below in the castle. Screaming, but not like the screaming-cry that he did when he wanted something, came floating up from the hallways, as did the neighing sound of... horses?

Jack isn't happy as to have been woken from his nap, not in the slightest, and thus makes his displeasure audible through a whimpering cry. His Mama or Daddy always showed up when he did that, so of course if he did it now Mama would come and hold him and make the loud noises go away.

But Mama is not the first to come into his room.

A wall of black bursts into the room in the form of a horse, it's golden eyes fixing on Jack in his crib. Jack wails in fear, crying for his Mama, Daddy, _anyone_ to come make the horse thing go away. His prayers are answered by a blade of ice stabbing through the horse's neck, and a cry of "Stay away from my son you _bastard of nature_!"

Jack knows that voice.

Mama has come for him.

Sure enough his Mama's face peers over the edge of his crib mirroring what she had done on his first night, with only slight differences. Her face, though still as pretty as ever, had a few cuts bleeding blue on it's side, and Mama's white hair is tangled and stained with black.

Jack flails slightly, and Mama picks him up with the hand not holding the scimitar of ice. She coos to Jack, soothing things that help to drown out the noises from below. Mama runs into the halls, hacking at a few more horses in her way, holding Jack against her chest protectively. Jack simply buries his face into her hair, happy to try and block out the noises of pain and fear from the other big people.

Up the stairs, Mama takes him, up the stairs and into a bedroom he vaguely recognizes as belonging to Mama and Daddy. The noises are quieter here, and that makes Jack happy, especially as Mama coos at him and snuggles him close.

But then she wraps him up in his blue blankey, and sets him softly on the ground, sliding him under the frozen ice bed and into the dim lighted area underneath.

Jack doesn't really like this, but Mama makes funny faces at him and coos and tells him "It's alright my Jack, I love you so much, mumma loves you little Jack, just keep quiet, mumma loves you so much, Daddy loves you so much, my precious little Jack."

Jack keeps quiet.

But then he hears a large bang come from the door, and he whimpers slightly, but keeps quiet in fear.

There's another bang and a splintering that could only be the door's lock splintering. Though Jack can't see it, The Snow Queen, Eira Nix, holds her shaking hands up, ready to duel to the death with whoever came through that door.

When Pitch Black comes through the door it is all she can do not to scream.

Jack can only watch her feet as the dance back and forth. Can only hear the swishing of his Mama's blade as it slices through sand. Can only see a second pair of black covered feet come into view behind his Mama's back.

He hears Mama make a scream of pain and slam to her knees, followed by a dreadful _cackling _that makes him want to wail.

But he doesn't, terror keeping him silent.

The black feet leave, and Mama falls backwards onto her sides, one hand covering her blue stained belly. The other hand reaches for Jack's bundle, eventually moving to cup Jack's head and softly run her thumb along the crest of his head, petting the downy soft hair just beginning to sprout.

Under them, the castle grows silent.

Mama whispers to him, telling him such wonderful things, telling him she loves him and Daddy loves him and that he's going to grow up and be so _strong_. Jack doesn't know what she's saying, but her tone is calming and loving, if not broken up by hacking, wet coughs that cause her to spit out blue blood every few minutes.

It takes only half an hour for another bang to ring outside the door, and Mama tenses at that, but smiles when she sees who's actually through the door, even as she sobs quietly.

"Nicolas St. North." Jack hears Mama say "You're a little late, dear. But I ne- _ow shit that hurt_- need a favour of you."

Jack sees a pair of boots rush into sight, helping his Mama to sit up. Jack himself begins to drift off as Mama and the North-big-person talk, only vaguely shifting awake as he's picked up by something warm, followed by the familiar cold of Mama's arms.

Mama continues to talk, her voice soothing, and Jack begins to slip back into sleep, when he's passed into the warm again, and Jack looks upwards to see a rather large man, with a big white beard and blue eyes almost as vibrant as his Mama's. Jack watches as the man looks at him in wonder, cradling him gently in his hands.

The North-man and Mama keep talking for a bit, and Jack drifts off again, somehow knowing that his Mama wasn't going with him or the North man, especially when a dark figure looks over North-man's shoulder and crouches in front of Mama, releasing a blue smoke from her mouth.

Jack will miss her, he knows, but this North-man is nice and warm, which was something Jack's rather unaccustomed to, and the North-man is kind of like Daddy. Maybe the North-man was also a Daddy? Perhaps another type?

Either way, Jack's rather sure he's going to be just fine, as he allows himself to slip back into sleep.

**A/N** I HAVE NO EXCUSES, I JUST WANTED TO GO INTO THE WINTER COURT A BIT MORE? No Guardians for now, but I think this was fun to write nonetheless. Poor Jack had a bit of an exciting first week of life. I'm pretty sure my own was mostly spent asleep XD

And now for review responses!

**Magiccatprincess**: Thanks hun, I thought that was cute too!

**viridianaln9**: Aww thank you! I'm glad you love it!

**sohrem666**: Hehe, thanks! I feel like Aster means well, but is probably crap with kids. Hell, he needed Jack's happy-flakes to deal with Sophie, yeah?

**Jafara123**: Thanks dahling, and since these are just Oneshots anyways, they're just going to be in random order, unlike Absolute Zero which is chronological.

**The-Silver-Butterfly150**: Nuuu don't explode, you're like, one of my favorite reviewers! And I'm glad you're happy with the story love :D

**Sheeijan**: Bunny's a trooper alright! I felt kinda bad for him but it was too funny to pass up! I've had my fair share of awful babysitting gigs, so I'm kind of writing from experience with that one XD Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, even if it means snuggles for hours on end!

**YoloBaby**: THANNNNKKK YOU I'M GLAD YOU LIIIIIIIIKE IIIITTT ;D

**The Blue Snow Bunny**: haha, thanks love :D HE IS SO CUTE, LIKE A LITTLE BALL OF ADORABLE AND ANNOYING AT ONCE.


End file.
